The Kiss
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: They shared a single kiss...what will happen when they run into each other years later?   I hate summaries.


Lady was having the time of her life. It had been months since she had a decent day off. Dante had suggested she check out the new club in town. That it was right up her alley. She decided it was what she needed to release some pent up energy. She convinced her good friend Elisa, a pretty little blond, to come out with her.

So far, the night had not been a disappointment. The music was loud, the drinks were good and the place was packed. They had been dancing for about an hour, with the occasional drunk trying to pick up on them. They would laugh and wave them away. She felt so carefree right now. It was a rare moment when the demon hunter could actually forget about her occupation and let loose.

***FFFFF***

He had spotted her as soon as she walked in. His office overlooked the dance floor, giving him a birds eye view of the entire club. She was looking as radiant as ever. Tonight, Lady wore a white halter-top, a short black leather skirt, with knee high stiletto boots.

He swirled the vodka in his glass before bringing it to his lips. He had done his best to put distance between them. She had once been a close friend until the night he kissed her. He had never wanted anything so badly. Not even Daddy's power compared to his want for her. It had ruined them both. Derailing their goals completely. They were so young and foolish. They knew nothing would come of it. She would never sully herself by being with a demon. He would never disgrace himself by being with a human. It had ruined his life. Everything had always paled in comparison to that one kiss. He had made many a succubus doubt their lineage after being with him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never find the passion or hunger she gave him. Nothing held that spark. One fucking kiss. He loathed her for it, even if it was his own doing.

And here she was, dancing and having a good time, in his club. Completely oblivious to at least one set of lust filled eyes watching her.

The phone rang tearing him from his thoughts. "Yes? I'll be right down." _Excellent._

***FFFF***

Lady and Elisa laughed as they bounced up to the bar. "I swear, if one more guy hits on me I'm going to scream." Lady said.

"Oh lighten up Lady. You could have at least let him by you a drink." Elisa giggled. "Well, hello handsome. Get a load of that eye candy." She pulled Lady's arm closer so she could get a better look at what was bending over behind the bar.

"Nice." Lady laughed. But what really caught her eye was who was coming through the door behind the bar. She flushed slightly. _He hasn't changed a bit. _Vergil was talking to the bartender, presumably about the alcohol in the crates the busboy just sat down. He was wearing black jeans and a button up blue shirt. She felt her heart start to race when he laughed at something the bartender said. He turned and their eyes met. Smiling, he came to stand in front of them. _Breathe, damn it! _

"Lady. What a pleasant surprise." Vergil purred.

She propped her hand on her hip and popped it to one side. "Vergil Sparda. Since when did you start frequenting night clubs?" She smiled sweetly.

"Quite frequently, since this is my club."

"You own the hottest new club in town?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I own four of them. Night clubs have become a lucrative business." He shrugged.

"Does Dante know you're here?" She squinted at him.

"He was here last night actually. Who is your friend?" The half devil inquired.

"This is Elisa. Elisa, Vergil."

He shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you. What are you lovely ladies drinking tonight?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Raspberry vodka and sprite."

"Rum and coke."

As he mixed their drinks, she quizzed him. "So where have you been the last five years? I find it hard to believe you've been hold up in a night club all this time?"

"I traveled. Went to Europe for a while." He said nonchalantly.

"Raised a little hell?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "Always." Vergil set their drinks in front of them. "If there is anything else you two would like, please let George know." He called the man over. "George, whatever the ladies are drinking is on the house." He turned back to them and bowed slightly. "Please enjoy yourself. If you will excuse me." He eyed Lady once more before making his departure.

"Oh my God Lady, he is gorgeous!" Elisa squealed.

"Yeah, and he's trouble too." She said absently as she watched him walk away.

Elisa nudged her. "You could use a little trouble in your life. How do you know him?"

Lady rolled her eyes. "That's Dante's twin. The evil one."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You should get with him." The blond sipped her drink.

"What? No! Are you drunk?" Lady stammered.

"No, but I'd fuck him. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"You really have no shame, do you?" Lady dead panned.

"I'm just saying if it was me, I wouldn't be wasting time standing here talking to you." She said as she finished her drink.

"Look, do you wanna dance some more or what?" Lady asked. Elisa grabbed her hand and they headed back to the dance floor.

Of course Lady saw how he looked at her. It was the same look he had given her when he kissed her more than five years ago. That kiss ruined her chance at ever having a normal relationship. It lit something deep inside her and consumed her very soul with desire. She had found that no man could ever come close to igniting that flame again. And after five years, the mere sight of him began a small fire deep within. _Damn him! _She wanted to forget him. She had done so well. Especially, after he left without even saying good-bye. _Fuck it. Try not to think about it. _

"You want another shot?" Elisa yelled over the music.

"Yes! Maybe two!" Lady conceded.

Vergil sat lounging in a dark corner watching Lady dance. This was definitely not helping him take his mind off her nor his increasing need for her. He sighed into his glass, never taking his eyes off her. _I must be a glutton for punishment._

Elisa leaned into Lady's ear. "He's still watching you."

Lady glanced over to where Vergil was sitting. "I know."

"Then go ask him to dance I've got my eye on that hunk-o-bartender over there." Elisa winked. "I'm leaving you now."

Lady rolled her eyes. She sauntered over to where Vergil was and stood between his knees before sitting on the stool, crossing her legs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Very much so." She grinned. "Do you always hang out in dark corners, leering at your patrons?"

"No." He set his glass down. "Only you."

"Well instead of watching me, how about you come dance with me." She brushed his knee with her fingers as she stood.

He grabbed her hand, sending a flood of heat throughout her body. Standing, he gestured for her to lead the way. "After you."

Lady led them to a spot near the opposite edge of the dance floor. Vergil turned her, pressing her body tight against his, placing a hand on her hip. She brought her arm around his neck and they slowly moved with the rhythm of the music. They ground their hips, winding in time with the pulse of the beat. Lady fit perfectly against him, just like he knew she would.

She tried to focus on anything but his eyes. Occasionally, she would glance up into them. They burned for her as much as hers did for him. Her eyes wandered lower catching the sight of their bodies moving rhythmically together. She thought sex with him must be a life altering experience. _Oh my God, stop it._

Lady's eyes rested on his sinful lips. They parted slightly and her mouth suddenly went dry. Licking her lips and biting the lower one she looking back into his eyes. His hand gripped her hip a little tighter, the other hand ran slowly up her thigh to the arm that was around his neck. He couldn't hear her words over the pounding base of the music, but read them perfectly clear. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" He brought his lips down to hers and he was lost. That same spark, the fire he felt years ago, threatened to consume them both as they battled for dominance. He broke the kiss and breathlessly whispered in her ear. "Come upstairs with me."

She ran her hands down his back. "To your office?"

"To my bed." He took her ear lobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Lady's knees gave out and he pressed her to him. She could feel the full length of his erection against her. Gasping, she gazing up at him and nodded.

Vergil lead her off the dance floor the elevator in the back. Pulling a card out of his pocketed, he slid it into the slot opening the doors. The elevator doors shut behind them, silencing the noise of the club. He pushed the button for the 10th floor. Lady stood opposite him against the wall. He grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him, crashing his lips down onto hers. She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand up her skirt to caress her backside.

'I'm going to ruin you." Vergil said against her lips.

"You've already destroyed my life. I don't see how this will be any different." Lady grasped his head as he kissed down her neck.

"You'll never want to be with another after me." He bit her shoulder.

"I've never wanted to be with anyone but you." She panted.

They stumbled through the doors into his suite. Both naked from the waist up. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his over sized bed, coming down over her. Lady pulled at his belt as he unzipped her skirt. Vergil tugged her skirt and panties off. She reached down to remove her boots.

He stilled her hand. "Leave them."

She smirked and set the tip of her toe on his chest. "Someone has a shoe fetish."

Vergil ran his hands down her leg. "Not until about four hours ago."

He undid his pants, sliding them off. Caressing her calf, he brought her leg over his shoulder and leaned over her. Vergil poised himself at her entrance. "How do you want this?" He muttered and licked up the side of her leg.

Lady gasped. "Anyway, I can get it."

She moaned as he pushed his length all the way inside her. He steadied himself, giving them both time to adjust. She was so tight around him, she felt so good. When she was ready, Lady pushed against him coaxing Vergil to move. They started slowly, but at her encouragement it wasn't long before the headboard banged loudly against the wall. She was hoarse from screaming his name, but didn't care. "Don't stop!" Lady panted. She loved the sounds their wet skin made against each other. She ran her nails down Vergil's back when he switched angles. He let out a low growl. It almost sounded inhuman. Surprisingly to Lady, it only turned her on more. He hissed when she bit his collar bone and almost lost it. Staring up into his eyes, she saw that they were glowing with a slight green tint.

"Are you going - _oh shit_- to trigger- _fuck_- on me Vergil?" She could barely get the words out.

"No. But you mustn't bite me again." She could see that his canines had elongated and he spoke with a slight lisp.

Lady grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hungrily. He was careful not to draw her blood. Moaning into his mouth, she shuddered around him. Minutes later he followed, panting her name.

She had wrapped her arms and legs around him, refusing to let go. He rested his head on her shoulder as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"I apologize if I scared you." Vergil said in a hushed tone. His eyes were icy blue once again and his fangs had disappeared.

Lady shook her head. "You didn't scare me. Oddly enough, it turned me on." She said giggling a little. She released her hold on him. He rolled them on their sides so they were facing each other.

"Why didn't you say good-bye?" Lady asked quietly as she played with his hair.

Vergil sighed. He knew she would ask him sooner or later. "If I had come to say good-bye, I would never have left."

"You broke my heart."

"That was never my intent. Lady, you brought up emotions in me that I didn't know how to handle. So instead of confronting them, I ran from them. I never meant to hurt you." He confessed as he stroked her cheek.

"I should still be mad at you." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, you should."

"But, I'm not. Did Dante know where you were all this time?"

"For the most part. He told me I was foolish for leaving, in not so many words."

"He knew why you left?"

"He had an idea. I didn't come out and say it. Don't be mad at Dante, he probably thought he was doing you a favor."

"He knew this was your club and that you would be here _and_ he still sent me here." She was starting to feel like she owed Dante a bullet to the head for omitting that little nugget of information.

"Again, he probably thought he was doing you a favor." Vergil ran his fingers over her curvy side. "Are you upset you found me?"

Lady shivered. "No, but I should go." She went to sit up.

"Do you have a date?" He raised a elegant brow.

She gazed down at him puzzled. "No."

"Then you should stay." He cooed and brought her back down to him.

She giggled at him. "Well, maybe I should."

****FFFFF****

Lady burst through the doors to the club. With Kalina Ann over her shoulder, she walked swiftly towards the bar. "Hey George."

"Hi Miss Lady. That's a mighty big rocket launcher up have there." George asked as he cleaned some glasses. "What can I do for you?"

She laughed and pointed to the stairs. "Is Vergil in his office?"

"He should be."

"Thanks, George." She smiled over her shoulder. Lady had become a regular fixture at the club. So had Elisa since her and George started dating. Vergil had given her a key card to his place and she found herself here often. Lady entered Vergil's office. Setting her weapon down, she locked the door.

Vergil was sitting behind his desk, typing on his laptop, chatting on the phone with one of his distributors . He looked up over his reading glasses to see her throwing her jacket on the floor and sauntering towards him. He raised an eyebrow and closed his laptop. Pushing his chair back, he turned it towards her. She stripped out of her shorts and straddled him. Lady took his glasses and tossed them on the desk.

"Let me call you back." He set his phone down. "La-mph." She silenced him with a fiercely passionate kiss. Untucking his shirt, she slipped her hands up under it. Vergil ran his hands up her thighs to her waist. Grabbing a hold of one side of her panties, he ripped them off. Lady undid his pants, pulling his already hard member from them.

Vergil sucked on her lower lip as she pumped his length. Growling he removed her hand and replaced it with her wet heat. She rode him with abandon, crying out when he would meet her with a deep thrust. He reached between them and rubbed her swollen bud. She leaned back, bracing herself on the arms of his chair so she could watch him. She was so close. Lady met his eyes and he gave her a devilish smirk. _Gotcha._ That smirk pushed her over the edge. She knew he was right when he said he'd ruin her. And it was all over his face that he knew it too. Seconds later he came with a low moan.

Lady sat recovering in his lap. "You are such a smug bastard."

He chuckled. "You like it. Is this the only reason you came to see me?"

"Well, kinda. Dante sent me on this shit mission and it really put me in a bad mood."

"And your mood now?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Better, but don't push it." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Glad I could help."

She dismounted him and went to find her clothes. Picking up her panties, she turned and screwed her lips up at him.

Vergil leaned his head in his hand. "Sorry?"

She laughed and tossed them at him. "Hardly." Gathering up her weapons she went to leave.

"Let me know if I can be any further assistance to your mood enhancement." He said as he put his glasses back on, trying to stifle a grin.

"I'll be back at ten." Lady winked at him.

"I'll be here."


End file.
